


untitled Supernatural/X-Files fic

by rummyjoe



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viv requested -  <em>Scully and Mary Winchester meet. Somehow. :-P</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled Supernatural/X-Files fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm not making money on this endeavor. No infringement intended.

 

Someone was crying.

The shipyard had been quiet as Mary sneaked along behind some cargo bins, but now she could distinctly hear the sounds of someone crying. Trying not to cry, actually. It sounded different, and Mary had regrettably heard enough crying in her short life to know the difference.

It had to be the little girl who was missing. She wished she could signal her dad somehow without alerting the demon.

She still couldn't believe that her father had suggested they split up and come at the demon from opposite sides. He normally didn't let her out of his sight when they were on a hunt.

Mary peeked around the corner of the last cargo bin and saw the little girl. Just seven years old and scared out of her wits, she was sitting right in the middle of a large open area. It had to be a trap, but Mary didn't have a choice. She had to save her.

___

Dana's bottom lip was bleeding. She wanted to cry, really bad, but she just knew that crying was a bad thing. Little sounds escaped every once in a while, and she couldn't help when she had to sniffle, but she still felt bad about it. The tears were quiet, so she didn't worry about those much.

She hadn't cried for the three whole days she'd been locked in the warehouse. She'd been scared, but other than The Man bringing her something to eat once a day, nothing had happened. But now things were very bad, and she cried.

___

Her father had taken her and Bill down by the docks to see his latest ship, and she'd only wandered off for a second. The next thing she knew, someone grabbed her and threw her in some kind of big building. At first she thought it was Bill playing a joke, to teach her not to go off like that, but she was in there for a really long time. She knew that her dad would be mad at her getting lost, but he wouldn't ever let Bill do something like this.

Then The Man came back. She didn't know how long it had been, it seemed like hours and hours. He brought her food. She didn't want to take it from him, but she was very hungry.

He smiled at her as she ate, then he tied her hands up to a big pipe. He had strange eyes that looked black in the dim light of the warehouse (that's what the big building was called, she'd realized in the hours she was locked in there) and talked about sacrificing her to his master, so he could ascend to a higher level of being.

Dana had only heard about ascending in Church, and that was when Saints and Angels went to heaven. She didn't think The Man had anything to do with Heaven.

During the three days that Dana had been in the warehouse, she'd only seen the man two other times, just to bring her food and talk about how pleased his master would be as he stroked her hair.

On the second afternoon she heard some police officers go by, and from what they were saying it seemed like they were looking for her. They were right on the other side of the window, and the window was open, but they walked right on by while she hollered and cried to them. She didn't know how that was possible. Maybe the wind from the ocean was strong that day; there were lots of times when she and Melissa and Bill had been running around on the shore and they'd had to shout to be heard over the wind, even when they were standing right next to each other.

After it was dark on the third day and Dana had fallen asleep, The Man had run into the warehouse, tied her hands together, threw her over his shoulder, and ran. He seemed afraid; he kept looking over his shoulder as they hurried along the pier.

___

He'd dumped her on the ground, told her he would cut off her legs if she tried to run, then slapped her a couple of times.

"Cry, you little bitch! They won't find you if they don't hear you!"

Dana didn't know why he wanted Them to find her, but she knew it couldn't be a good thing, so she didn't cry. The Man lifted his hand to backhand her again, but a noise startled him.

"DON'T YOU MOVE FROM THIS SPOT, OR I WILL KILL YOUR MOTHER AFTER I KILL YOU!" The Man said in her ear before running off to hide behind some large metal boxes.

So Dana didn't move. And she tried not to cry.

___

Samuel watched Mary move toward the girl. This was too much like using Mary for bait, and Samuel didn't like that, but he stayed where he was. Mary was smart. He and Deanna had trained her well.

It wasn't something a father ever wanted to admit, that his daughter could take care of herself, but Samuel Campell wasn't a liar. He told the God's honest truth to everyone, including himself. So he smiled and allowed himself to feel proud as Mary pulled a container out of her satchel and made a circle of salt around her and the little girl.

Mary untied the little girl and was talking to her low so that Samuel couldn't hear what she was saying. The little girl leapt up and hugged Mary tight around the neck. Mary sat down and pulled the girl into her lap, seeming to relax. Samuel knew better.

The demon walked out from behind some crates and started toward the two girls. Samuel waited. Patience wasn't one of his virtues - was something he struggled with, especially when it came to keeping his family safe - but he knew that now was not the time to make himself known.

___

"Came all by yourself, did you, little one?" the demon taunted as he reached the circle.

"Yes," Mary answered loudly, for his benefit Samuel didn't doubt.

"That was a fool's move, hunter!" the demon replied. "You have nowhere to go, and that little ring of salt isn't going to last forever. It gets awfully windy and wet down by the sea."

Mary calmly pulled a book out of the satchel she wore over her shoulder and flipped through the pages.

"You should have done your research before you decided to come out here all alone, little girl," the demon said. "Nothing is going to save you now.

The gentle breeze turned into a gusting wind. Samuel was itching to take this bastard out, but it was a long way across open ground to reach the circle, and he wouldn't be able to get more than one shot off before the demon incapacitated him.

Damn!

___

Mary began to read aloud. It was hard to see the words in the dim light, but she'd gone out on enough hunts with her dad to have the rite mostly memorized.

The demon cried, "What are you doing? No! Stop!"

He tried to get across the circle of salt, but he couldn't breach the barrier. He stepped back and closed his eyes, concentrating to make the winds blow harder.

The little girl, Dana, was crying. Mary had turned her toward her, buried her face in Mary's shoulder, so she wouldn't be able to see what was happening. She'd be damned herself if this little girl had an innocent childhood ripped away like hers had been.

She was reaching the end of the rite. The wind gusted, hard, and salt flew into the air. Mary continued chanting.

The demon lunged, cracked her a good one across the face, then fell as a shot rang out.

Another shot, and the demon turned to face Samuel. The final word passed over Mary's lips, and the demon screamed. His host body fell to the ground, and the black smoke poured from its mouth.

Samuel rushed to them. "Are you all right?! Mary! Mary! Are you okay?"

He grabbed Mary and dragged her (and the little girl) to her feet.

"I'm fine." She laid a finger on her tender cheek. "I would be better if you had showed up thirty seconds sooner."

"I am so sorry he got to you. I thought that... It doesn't matter what I thought. I was stupid. I'm so sorry."

"Who is he?" came a small voice below them.

"He's my dad, Dana," Mary smiled at her. "He helped me find you."

Dana looked at the man warily, then at the demon's host body lying on the ground. "Is he dead?"

"N-"

"Yes!" Mary cut off her father. "He is dead, and he can't hurt you any more."

"He said," the little girl paused and took a shuddering breath before continuing on in a whisper, like she was sharing a horrible secret. "He said that he was going to kill me, and my mommy. and he'd cut off my legs and his master would help him ascend. And you were praying, in Latin, and smoke came out of his mouth. I think he was a monster. I mean, a real monster, not a pretend one."

Mary looked into the blue eyes staring up at her, and her heart broke. Another one, lost.

___

Samuel saw the tears swimming in Mary's eyes. He knew that she hated the life he'd cursed her with. Hell, a week didn't pass without them arguing about it. About her not ever wanting to bring children into a world of monsters and demons.

He crouched down and took the little girl's hand. Then Samuel Campbell did something he had never done before.

He lied.


End file.
